Jugando a Tentarte
by Xhex-Zsa
Summary: Mi nombre es Bella Swan y para resumir el cuento, estoy jodidamente loca por follarme a Edward Cullen. ¿Quién es Edward Cullen? El dueño de todos mis sueños húmedos, el condenado hombre más sexy del planeta... Una mujer tiene que hacer lo que una mujer tiene hacer y yo iba a hacer lo que sea por tener a ese hombre en mi cama.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, buenas!**

**Estamos de vuelta chicas, sabemos que nos extrañaron pero ahora venimos con todo. Primero que nada MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las chicas que han estado al pendiente de nosotras en todo este tiempo. Las chicas de grupo de facebook, las chicas de Team Sapito, mil gracias a todas.**

**Ahora les presentamos este nuevo proyecto, es un Two shot bastante loco, como todo lo que les traemos, pero muy divertido, esperamos que les guste y que le den la oportunidad.**

**Capítulo beteado por Teresa Saravia Serrano, Beta FFAD:**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Teresa, mil gracias por darle el toque cariño!**

**Primera parte.**

_Hola, mi nombre es Bella Swan y esta es mi historia._..

¡Nah! Eso suena a cuentos de hadas y esto es la realidad.

¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah sí! Mi nombre es Bella Swan y para resumir el cuento, estoy jodidamente loca por follarme a Edward Cullen.

¿Quién es Edward Cullen? El dueño de todos mis sueños húmedos, el condenado hombre más sexy del planeta.

¡Ugh! Ese hombre me vuelve loca.

¡Hablando del rey de Roma y el que por la puerta asoma!

Edward pasa ante mis ojos en su Harley negra, con una camisa roja que se adhiere a sus musculosos brazos y deja ver su tatuaje.

¡Qué sexy!

Como si sintiese que le estaba haciendo un rayos X con la mirada, voltea la vista hacia donde estoy. No sé si me mira pues tiene unas gafas de sol oscuras puestas, pero veo que su deliciosa boca se curva en una media sonrisa que deseo quitar con un beso de esos que te dejan sin oxígeno y viendo doble.

—Quita la cara de obsesa sexual que tienes —susurra Rosalie a mi lado al ver que casi babeaba el piso viendo a Edward. Pero no puedo hacerlo, él está jodidamente bueno. Edward es un pecado sexual andante, es alto con brazos fuertes tatuados.

¡Mátenme, amo un hombre tatuado!

Detente Swan, no te desvíes del tema. Como les decía, un culo de muerte, pero para mí lo más delicioso de Edward era su cara. Tenía algo en su expresión que te envolvía, algo en su cara decía "Cojo mejor que el mismo dios del sexo." Tenía una jodida sonrisa sexual que hacía que a cualquiera se le cayeran las bragas. Y lo peor de todo es que él sabía lo que hacía en todas las mujeres de este pueblo, y usaba sus encantos a su favor.

—Está buenísimo —le respondo a Rose. Sé que ella rueda los ojos. Siempre que hablamos de Edward a ella no le pasa lo mismo que a mí. Para ella, Edward es de tabla, parece que la maldita es inmune a las vibraciones sexuales de Sexward. (1)

Edward desaparece de mi vista y, ahora sí, dirijo mi atención hacia Rosalie.

—¿Decías algo? —Pregunto algo ida. Aún estoy en mi nebulosa sexual.

—No sé qué demonios le ves a ese tipo, Isabella. Él no es bueno para ti —me advierte y siento que estoy hablando con mi madre, en vez de mi amiga.

—Tienes razón, no es bueno, es buenísimo. ¡Joder! ¿Es que no ves lo churro que está? Está como para quitarme todos los males que tengo —le respondo. Vuelvo a fijar mi vista al frente con la esperanza de que Edward aparezca de nuevo.

—Cállate y camina, sexosa —dice Rose y me hala por un brazo. Continuamos el camino a mi casa.

.

.  
—¿Rose? —La llamo pero ella no me responde. —¡Rosalie! —Le grito al tiempo que le quitó uno de los audífonos, ambas estamos acostadas en mi cama "estudiando", aunque eso es lo menos que hacemos. Ella está metida escuchado sus malditas canciones emo mientras yo pienso en Edward. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy frenética por él.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta acostándose de lado para mirarme fijamente.

—¿Crees que Edward sepa que existo? —Tengo esa duda desde siempre pues él nunca parece prestarme atención. Siempre que lo veo en su moto tiene cara de molesto que, a mi parecer, es lo más sexy del mundo.

—Isabella, créeme que te ha visto muy bien —Con sus manos dibuja mi silueta—. Tienes un culo que… ¡Madre mía! —Hace una cara sexosa—. Si fuese lesbiana me enrollaría contigo —dice y me guiña un ojo.

—¡Eww, Rose! —Le tiro una almohada y ella se ríe a carcajadas. No lo puedo evitar y termino riendo con ella.

Y, Rosalie tenía razón...

Digamos que la naturaleza se excedió bastante en esa parte y mmm… Tengo el trasero un "poquito" grande, pero es sexy y eso lo sé.

¿Cómo soy físicamente? Mido 1'60, cabello marrón, largo, casi por la cintura, así Edward puede tomarlo en puño mientras me mon… _¡Bella te estás desviando!_ Me reprendo a mí misma. Como decía, con una gran retaguardia, no me quejo, amo mi culo, es mi gancho. (2)

Más tarde, Rose se marcha prometiendo volver mañana. Por cuestiones de la universidad casi no tenemos tiempo para vernos y ponernos al día con nuestras vidas.

Sola en mi cuarto llego a la conclusión de que voy a conquistar a Sexward. Él va a ser mío, como que me llamo Isabella Swan.

_**Día numero uno: La caza de Sexward.**_

**7:00 A.M**

Hoy me levanto con una idea en mente: Tentar a Edward.

¿No puede ser tan difícil, cierto?

Me doy una larga ducha y aprovecho para depilarme. Siempre se debe ir preparada, nunca sabes el día en que se te dé la oportunidad de follar con el treintañero de tus sueños.

Con esa mentalidad salgo y me dirijo al closet. Rápidamente mis ojos van a lo que para mí, es mi arma mortal de tentación: uno de los tantos leggins (3) que tengo.

Podría besar a quien los inventó. Silbo como tonta y continúo vistiéndome, me miro en el espejo y me gusta lo que veo. Uso unos leggins negros, botas altas, una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de cuero y, para cerrar con broche de oro, pinto mis labios con un labial rojo sangre. Le guiño un ojo a mi reflejo y salgo.

¡Voy por mi presa… Edward!

**8: 00 A.M**

Llevo una gafas de sol puestas y camino hacia la casa de Rose. Llego y toco el timbre muchas veces, hasta que por fin Rose se digna a abrir la puerta.

—¡Wow! —Dice a penas me ve—. Perra usas tu artillería para conquistar a la momia.

—Él no es una momia —siento la necesidad de defender a Edward—. Es un hombre maduro que está para comérselo despacio y lento —agrego y suspiro.

—No tienes remedio. —Rose habla y rueda los ojos, cierra la puerta de su casa; vamos hasta su coche y partimos rumbo al centro comercial.

**10: 00 AM  
**

Estamos en la feria de comida. Rose está comiendo como un cerdo mientras yo, como un halcón, vigiló que mi presa llegue.

—¿Entonces, aceptas? —Escucho como alguien me habla.

—¿Acepto qué? —Me obligo a despegar los ojos de la tienda de Edward y fijo mi atención en el chico que me está hablando.

—Salir conmigo —me responde algo nervioso. Escucho como Rose suelta una risita y sigue tragando su comida.

—Lo siento, Tony.

—Tyler —me interrumpe el chico.

—Sí, bueno… Tyler —me corrijo—. No sé cómo decirte esto sin que suene grosero —detengo mis palabras y lo miro fijamente—. Eres muy joven y no estoy para enseñar si no para que me enseñen. —Una mueca aparece en la cara de Tony, y me apresuro a tratar de enmendar el error. _¿Qué? Soy una perra pero con corazón_—. No eres mi tipo —digo apresuradamente, pero creo que ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo pues el chico se levanta y, sin decirme adiós, se va.

—La has cagado en grande —habla Rose y suelta una carcajada—. ¡Joder! Era más fácil decir no que inventar todo ese cuento —Sigue riendo y niega con la cabeza—. Si sigues así, morirás virgen o serás monja.

¿Había olvidado mencionar ese pequeño detalle? Era virgen de cuerpo porque mi mente estaba más que profanada.

—¿Te imaginas? Edward, Padre y yo, monja. Un día podríamos hacerlo en el confesionario y…

—Cierra el pico mujer, ¿no tienes filtro? Hay que darte un coñazo para que hables y cinco para que te calles —afirma. Le saco el dedo medio y vuelvo otra vez mi vista hacia el local de Edward.

—La paloma llegó al nido —le digo luego de unos minutos en silencio. Rose levanta la vista de su celular, sigue la dirección de mi mirada y suelta una carcajada.

—En definitiva, no eres normal —bromea y hace un gesto teatral al cielo.

—Escucha con atención —le pido—. Como todas las mañanas, Edward saldrá a limpiar los vidrios de su negocio —Rose arquea una ceja al oírme—. ¿Qué? —Me encojo de hombros—. Un día iba con mi mamá y él estaba de cuclillas, y… ¡Qué pedazo de culo tiene! —exclamo con ojos soñadores.

—No sé cómo te sigo en tus locuras —reniega.

—¿Porque me amas? —le digo y le guiño un ojo—. Como te decía, yo voy me acerco a él y pfff…

—Le saltas encima y lo violas contra la pared —Rose me interrumpe.

—No me des ideas —sonrío mostrando todos mis dientes—. Voy y le hablo —Me encojo de hombros

—Sexward —suelto una risita ante el apodo que dice Rose y ella rueda los ojos—te llega a mirar y caminas por las paredes.

—Tu solo fíjate si me mira. ¡Por Afrodita! Quiero saber si sabe de mí —agrego y hago un puchero. Rose me mira y luego la veo medio sonreír, sé que ella cree que estoy loca y tiene algo de razón.

No espero que diga una palabra y me levanto de mi silla. Siento mis piernas temblar y las palmas de mis manos sudar.

_¡Vamos a por él!_ Oigo a mi yo interno animarme. No me lo pienso más y comienzo a caminar hacia mi presa.

Con cada paso que doy hacia Edward siento mi corazón, y otra pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, palpitar. Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca para verlo y que él me mira, finjo hablar por teléfono.

—¿Ah, sí? No me digas y, ¿qué le ha pasado? —Al oírme, Edward deja su tarea y voltea a verme, me mira unos segundos, juro que sonríe y se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior. Es tan rápido en voltear que no estoy segura si en realidad lo hizo. Continuo "hablando", pero esta vez me giró e inclino mi cuerpo sobre el barandal de vidrio. De esta forma le estoy dando una buena vista de mis pompis… ¿Qué? Dios dijo: "Ayúdate que yo te ayudaré." Y yo me estoy ayudando con lo mejor que tengo.

—Edward, hombre, deja ya eso y ven. Una chica no se dejará tatuar su seno si no es contigo —Escucho la voz de un hombre. Enseguida volteo para ver como la espalda de Edward-culo-lindo desaparece de mi vista al entrar a su tienda.

—¡Jodida mierda! —Digo lo suficientemente alto para que una mujer me escuche.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto—. ¿No has visto si el hombre vestido de negro y de gran paquete me echaba un ojito? —La mujer me mira con cara de temor y sale corriendo despavorida como si hubiese visto a un demonio.

Arrastrando los pies vuelvo de nuevo a la feria de comida y me dejo caer sin ánimos en la silla. Escucho las carcajadas de Rose.

—¿Viste algo? —Le pregunto.

—Nop, he visto tu "llamada" —Hace comillas en el aire—, pero luego se ha atravesado aquel señor —Señala hacia donde está parada la reencarnación de Snorlax. (4)

—Él estaba ahí y volteó, pero después salió un hombre a decirle que si no iba a tatuar a una puta en su seno ella no se dejaría. —Estoy molesta y he comenzado a alzar la voz—. Se supone que las únicas tetas que tiene que ver y tocar en estos momentos son las mías —termino de decir gritando. Cuando me doy cuenta es demasiado tarde, alzo mi cabeza para encontrarme con que todos miran directamente hacia nuestra mesa. Siento como pasan por mi cara todos los tonos de rojos habidos y por haber.

—Vámonos —llama Rose y, sin pensarlo dos veces, huimos con el rabo entre las piernas.

Llegamos jadeantes al estacionamiento. Mi idea de perder la respiración no era precisamente esta pero qué le vamos hacer, he perdido la primera batalla más no la guerra.

Rose sube en su descapotable rojo y espera a que yo lo haga para arrancar, pero antes de salir del estacionamiento, en un impulso grito—: _"__Serás mío y te follaré sin piedad Edward-culo-lindo Cullen"_ —Para darle más énfasis levanto mis manos al aire.

Rose me mira sin decir nada y acelera como la puta loca que es y así salimos del maldito centro comercial.

_**Alcance de la misión: Fallida**_. 

.

.  
_**Segundo día: La caza de Sexward parte 2. **_

_07:00 A.M_

¿Han escuchado el refrán que dice "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a los que te quieres coger, más cerca aún"? Ok, así no va el dicho pero yo lo adapto a mi situación.

El primer día de caza y acecho a Sexward fue una cagada con todas las letras mayúsculas, pero pierde el que se da por vencido y yo, Isabella Swan, soy más resistente que un hongo y no me rendiré.

Hoy es la boda del tío Garrett y, ¿a que no saben quién está invitado a la boda?

Sí, _Edwarsito_. La suerte me está poniendo a Edward en bandeja de oro y yo pienso devorarlo.

Con mi mentalidad positiva parto a la universidad, antes de cualquier cosa está el deber, Sexward puede esperar unas horitas.

Hoy es un día estupendo y por eso decido caminar. Vale, eso es mentira, decido caminar porque a mi carro se la ha pinchado un neumático.

Me pongo en marcha con mis lentes de sol y con mis audífonos puestos mientras canto:

_"__Al despertar, por favor, no te asustes,_

_puedes gritar que no hay nadie cerca._

_Hazme saber si te aprietan las cuerdas,_

_no quiero herir tus hermosas muñecas."_

Tan ensimismada canto que no me doy cuenta de que estoy gritando.

_"__Por tantas veces que me despreciaste pagarás_

_y lentamente te despojo de tus prendas íntimas voy_…"(5)

Paro de cantar cuando frente a mi aparece el jodido Dios del sexo. Sí, Edward. Esta mañana está trotando y, ¡puta madre! Jamás he visto nada mas putamente sexy, caliente y erótico que Edward sudado, con eso pequeño short que muestra sus sexys piernas. ¡Ugh! Que tengo un orgasmo visual por las vistas.

Y tan metida estoy mirando el culo y la espalda de Edward que no me fijo y… ¡Zaz! Tropiezo con… ¿Nada? Casi le doy un beso al suelo. Más rápido que inmediato me levanto mirando para todos lados, la cabeza casi me da vueltas como la niña del exorcista.

Me sobo culo y con todo el orgullo que reúno sigo caminando a la maldita universidad.

Cuando al fin consigo llegar, mi clase de Anatomía Patológica ya ha comenzado y, conociendo al Doctor, tendré que hacerle una paja rusa para que me deje entrar.

_¡Bah!_ Me digo a mí misma y entro al auditorio. Las malditas puertas hacen un pequeño ruido y todos los curiosos con oídos súper dotados voltean sus ojos hasta mí. El amado fósil al ver eso también fija su vista en mi.

—¡Qué hermosa, Swan! Usted no sabe… —Lo corto antes de que siga con un discurso de ética barato.

—Sé que soy hermosa —acepto y me encojo de hombros—. Continúe con la clase, el tiempo es oro. —Lo señalo con el dedo, le doy la espalda y me dirijo a mi puesto habitual. Escucho como el profesor resopla y continúa hablando.

.

Han pasado siete horas desde que vi a Edward sudado y sexy. Siete horas donde he escuchado a tres diferentes momias, unas más amargadas que las otras. No me explico el por qué de ello, ¿será que no mojan el churro muy seguido? Podían hacerse el favor y así dejarían de hacernos la vida miserable.

Tengo mis ojos pegados al reloj que parece burlarse de mí y no avanzar.

—Apúrate, maldito —exijo entre dientes y fijo mi vista al frente.

Veo al profesor más no escucho lo que dice. Me siento en una película de esas en blanco y negro sin sonido, hasta que al fin dice algo que capta mi atención.

—Pueden retirarse —Y no lo ha terminado de decir cuando yo ya estoy levantada y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida—. Recuerden que el parcial… —No sé qué otra cosa dice porque ya he cruzado la puerta.

Voy a la facultad de Orientación a por Rose, si esa perra estudia para ser orientadora, pobres de los niños que pasen por sus manos.

La busco por todos lados y no logro dar con ella. Ya me estoy dando por vencida cuando la encuentro en un rincón dejándose hacer una laringoscopia (6) por un chico que me es conocido.

—¡Rose! —grito—. Para el show porno. —Al escucharme se separa del grandote. Es nada más y nada menos que Emmett McCarty, el mejor amigo de Sexward. 

Emmett es lindo y está de un bueno que tira para atrás, pero no es tan sexy como Edward. 

Es alto, rubio, ojos azules, musculoso, muy musculoso para mi gusto, sus enormes brazos están tatuados. Pero les vuelvo a decir, no tiene ese _no sé qué_ de Edward que me vuelve loca.

—¡Trasero sexy! ¡Hola! —Dice sonriendo al verme, en su mejilla aparece un hoyuelo que le da un toque infantil.

Arqueo una ceja al escucharlo llamarme así y hablo—: Confianzudo —Nunca jamás, hasta ahora, Emmett me ha saludado y ahora lo hace de esa forma—. No soy trasero sexy —le digo cruzándome de brazos.

—No, eres trasero sexy, caliente y follable según… —No termina de hablar— Umm, mejor cierro el pico. —Sonríe tiernamente y pasa un dedo por la mejilla de Rose—. Nos vemos más tarde rubia. Hasta pronto trasero sexy —se despide cuando pasa por mi lado, me guiña un ojo y se va silbando.

—¡Tú! —Señalo a Rose con un dedo—. ¡Rata sarnosa! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estás teniendo un rollo con Emmett? —Ella bate sus pestañas y habla.

—Baby… —habla con voz mimosa— Bellita… —Esta vez vuelve a batir sus pestañas—¡Perdóname! —Me cruzo de brazos—. Tú estabas toda loca armando un plan para tirarte a Edward, así que decidí esperar para decirte —Hace un puchero.

Rose tiene razón, últimamente solo pienso en eso. Además, no puedo estar enojada mucho tiempo con ella, Rose _es Rose_. Si me gustaran las chicas, ella sería mi novia ideal.

—Te odio —le digo como niña chiquita, y en seguida ella corre a abrazarme—. Está muy bueno tu novio —reconozco mientras estamos abrazadas, y suelta una carcajada.

—¿Cierto? Es una cosota ricota y tierna —dice con ojos soñadores. Sonrío y niego con la cabeza, ella está realmente loca.

Rose pasa un brazo sobre mis hombros mientras caminamos hasta el estacionamiento. En todo el camino hasta mi casa no para de hablar de Emmett.

___**05:00 PM**_

—¿Qué quieres de mí, niña mala? —Edward habla con voz extremadamente sexual y da un paso acercándose a mí. Automáticamente retrocedo uno—. Oh no, no escaparas de mí —dice y pasa su lengua por su labio inferior. Yo me muerdo mis labios para no gemir.

Edward sigue con la vista en mis movimientos y, cuando me doy cuenta, prácticamente está encima de mí, sus labios chocan con los míos de forma brusca, son suaves y rudos a la vez. Me besa como siempre lo soñé, muerde mi labio inferior algo fuerte y yo gimo, él aprovecha y mete su lengua en mi boca y me embestiste con ella. Suelto un quejido pero Sexward no me deja separarme de él, al contrario, pega más su cuerpo al mío y ataca mi boca con más fiereza. Siento como echa un poco de su saliva en mi boca, eso en vez de parecerme asqueroso me pone a mil.

Respirar se está haciendo necesario, pero Edward parece no sentir molestia alguna. Siento como mis pulmones comienzan a arder y, justo cuando pienso que voy a morir asfixiada por sus labios, se separa de mí llevándose entre sus dientes mi labio inferior.

—Esto es solo el comienzo —advierte con voz ronca y dirige su cara hasta mi cuello. Comienza a dejar besos húmedos ahí, su mano derecha comienza a bajar hasta que se mete en mis leggins y siento como sus dedos van directos a…

—¡ISABELLAAAA! —Soy traída de nuevo a la realidad por la maldita voz de Rosalie. Abro los ojos aturdida y refreno mis ganas de cogerla por los cabellos y golpearla por inoportuna.

—¿Qué coño quieres? —Gruño entre dientes. Jodida fastidiosa, vino a despertarme en la mejor parte del sueño. ¡Uy, como la odio!

—Es tiempo de comenzar a arreglarnos para la boda de Tío-papi Garrett —me avisa con cara soñadora mientras la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tú tienes novio —le recuerdo—. Emmett no estará feliz de que quieras coger a mi tío.

—Esos, querida —Me señala con un dedo—, son detalles que no debe saber. Levántate culona floja —ordena y me tira una almohada.

—Perra —le digo entre dientes.

—Puta —me responde sonriendo. ¿Otra cosa que deberían saber de Rose? Es un camionero con cuerpo de mujer.

Con toda la pereza del mundo me levanto y entro a la ducha. Pienso darme un largo baño con agua fría para bajar el calentón que el sueño hermoso, y no consumado, me ha dejado.

Quince minutos después salgo del baño con un humor mejorado y con las esperanzas renovadas. Hoy me cogeré a Edward Cullen, lo sé.

—Hasta que al fin sales —Rose se queja—. Pensé que te habías ido por el retrete. —Le saco el dedo medio mientras camino hasta mi closet. Escucho como ella se ríe y luego el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose.

Me meto literalmente de cabeza en el closet, escojo un bonito conjunto de ropa interior de encaje rojo, me lo coloco y encima de este la bata de baño.

Estoy indecisa en qué vestido usar, necesito la opinión de Rose, así que me siento en la cama y espero a que se decida a salir del maldito baño. Comienzo a impacientarme y justo cuando me decido a ir a sacarla por los cabellos, ella aparece.

—¡Por fin! —Digo de forma teatral y miro al cielo. No la dejo hablar—. ¿Este? —Pregunto levantando un vestido corsé negro que me queda por los muslos— ¿O este? —Le muestro un vestido blanco tipo corsé, palabra de honor, con una falda en rojo a mitad del muslo que me queda súper ajustado por las piernas.

—Sin duda alguna, el rosa —responde—. Te da el toque de niña buena.

—Soy una niña buena —afirmo indignada.

—Seee claro, claro.

—¡Cállate Rose! Yo soy más santa que el agua bendita. —Ella comienza a reír como la loca psicópata que es.

—Casi, casi —Me señala con sus dedos— me lo creo —dice y se limpia una lágrima imaginaria.

—¡Vete al diablo, perra! —Replico sonriendo, le saco el dedo medio y corro a vestirme.

.  
.

—¿Estás segura de que me veo bien? —Le pregunto a Rose mientras me miro en el espejo y termino de pintarme los labios con labial rojo. Es indispensable para mí.

Mis rulos llegan hasta la mitad de mi espalda, me puse unos zapatos de charol rojo con un tacón de muerte que combinan perfectamente con mi vestido.

—¡Qué sí! —Dice y rueda los ojos—. Estás hermosa, ven —me hala por la mano. —Vámonos —Me saca a rastras del cuarto.

—Espera, espera, espera… —me suelto de su agarre—. El perfume.

—¡Joder, Bella! —Rose golpea el suelo—. A este paso llegaremos cuando los mesoneros estén limpiando.

—Espera —ruedo los ojos y me aplico el perfume en un dos por tres—. Vámonos —le digo cerrando la puerta.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclama algo molesta.

—Rose, hay una regla que debes saber… Lo bueno se hace esperar —aseguro señalándome y sonrío.

—Estás demente, lunática —se queja mientras abre la puerta de su coche—. Sube —me ordena, y lo hago no sin antes darme un último vistazo en los vidrios—. ¡Súbete ya, narcisista! —escucho el grito de Rose, suelto una carcajada y subo.

Rose maneja como una jodida loca, en menos de 10 minutos habíamos llegado al condenado hotel donde era la fiesta de la boda. Y sí, llegamos un poquito tarde, mi tío ya se había casado.

—Te lo dije —reclama Rose con los dientes apretados mientras caminamos hacia el salón.

—Esos son detalles técnicos —me defiendo mirando por todos lados mientras busco con la mirada a Edward y lo localizo. ¡Puta madre! Dios de todos los jodidos orgasmos.

Ahí está Sexward en toda su gloria, cosota ricota. Está vestido con un traje negro y una camisa negra sin corbata. Los primeros tres botones los tiene sin abrochar, exponiendo su glorioso pecho y el tatuaje de su cuello. ¡Ay, mierda! ¿Se puede ser más bello y sexual en la vida? No lo creo.

Rose me toma por el brazo antes de que choque contra un mesonero que no he visto por estar mirando como obsesa sexual a Sexward.

—Ahí está —le digo—. Está con esa loba —gruño refiriéndome a la estúpida mujer que está con Edward.

—Esa es su hermana —aclara refiriéndose a la chica.

—Mmm… bueno, ya no es loba —corrijo y miro al frente para notar que mi tío está llamándonos—. Vamos —le digo a Rose.

Luego de escuchar por quince minutos lo gloriosa y hermosa que había sido la estúpida boda que me había perdido, Garrett decide callarse por fin y largarse a buscar a su amada esposa.

—Al fin —le digo a Rose—. Pensé que no se callaría e iría nunca —¿Es que no le dolía la lengua de tanto hablar?

—Estás loca —responde sonriendo y, de repente, se queda callada—. Edward Cullen te está mirando y viene hacia acá. Por el amor de todo lo sagrado no vayas a voltear —susurra.

—¡Mierda! ¿Estoy bien? —Paso las manos por mi vestido. ¿No tengo el maquillaje corrido? ¿Los dientes sucios? ¿El peinado está…?

—¡Cállate! —medio grita—. ¿Tienes palpitaciones anales? Actúa normal. ¡Ahí viene!

—Chicas. —La voz de Edward llega hasta mis oídos y siento mis vellos erizarse. Lentamente me volteo.

—Edward, ¿cómo le va? —Rose lo saluda pero yo no digo nada, no puedo.

—No me hables de usted, nena —le guiña un ojo—. Me siento viejo —Hace un puchero—. Y aún hago _cosas_ mejores que cualquier niñato —Sonríe de forma diabólica y me dirige una mirada.

¿Edward está filtreando con Rose? Quiero matar a Rosalie. Matarla es muy fácil, mejor la entierro viva cerca de un hormiguero y dejo que las hormigas se la coman lentamente y…

—¡Bella! —Rose pasa una mano en frente de mi cara. Entonces me doy cuenta de que estamos ella y yo solas, otra vez. Edward se ha ido. 

—¿Te gusta Edward? —Pregunto apenas reacciono.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Claro que no! —contesta indignada.

—Él estaba coqueteando contigo, ¿y yo qué? ¡A mí no me dio ni la puta hora! —medio grito.

—Bella no es…

—Bella, ¡nada! —Estoy molesta—. Desde hoy Sexward y mis planes de cogérmelo han acabado para mí.

Y es cierto. Que soy terca, pero no tanto, y sé cuando debo dar mi brazo a torcer. Este caso era uno de ellos.

_**Alcance de la Misión: Fallida. Misión abandonada.**_

.

.

.

Ha pasado un mes desde que dejé la caza de Sexward. Sigo siendo la misma Bella hermosa y preciosa de siempre, con la diferencia de que he dejado de acosar a ese pobre hombre.

No he salido con nadie, todos los chicos son muy… comunes, son muy corteses y no tienen esa chispa de picardía que tiene Edward. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan los chicos malos.

Estoy en Facebook haciendo nada, mientras espero que Rose salga de clases.

Veo la actualización de estado de mi pequeña vecina Angela:

_"Mi cama es testigo de lo que pasó."_

_¿Testigo de que se orinó?_ Digo mentalmente. Mocosa promiscua.

Mis pensamientos se rompen cuando una burbuja de chat se abre antes mis ojos.

—¡Por todos los jodidos infiernos! —Grito a la nada cuando veo de quién se trata.

Edward Cullen me ha enviado una cara tirándome un beso. Siento mi corazón golpear mas rápido contra mi pecho y mis manos comienzan a sudar.

Le respondo con un simple _"¡Hola!"_ Y espero su respuesta tamborileando mis dedos contra la mesa.

_Edward: ¿Quieres darme tu número telefónico?_

¡Oh! Mierda, mierda… ¿mi número? ¿Para qué? Me carcome la duda y eso le pregunto.

_Bella: ¿Para...?_

_Edward: Quiero hablarte de algo serio y no puede ser por aquí ;)_

¿Algo serio? Será que se dio cuenta de que casi lo violo y quiere demandarme. Yo sabía que mi frustración sexual iba a meterme en problemas.

¡Responde algo!

_Bella: Mmmm…_

Envío eso solo por salir del paso, mientras pienso en… _¿Cómo coño pago un abogado para no ir a la cárcel?_

_Edward: ¿Dudas pequeña niña o tu mami no te deja?_

Petulante de mierda. ¿Niña? ¿Que mi mami no me deja? Pfff… Viejito, no sabes con quien te has metido. Esto es un reto.

Tecleo mi número y lo envío, espero que me diga algo y nada. Pasan cinco minutos y cuando estoy decida a hablarle el maldito se desconecta.

Estoy a punto de caminar por las paredes por la incertidumbre de saber qué va a pasar. ¿Me escribirá? ¿O simplemente tuvo un lapsus mental y por eso mostró tanta amabilidad?

Joder, respira Bella, vamos… mmm… Todo está bien en mi mundo interior.

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? No creo que...

—Bella, tu mamá me abrió la puerta… —avisa Rose entrando a mi cuarto.

—Gracias a todos los santos sexuales que te han enviado —digo saltando de mi cama y corro a abrazarla.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste? —pregunta arqueando una ceja.

—Yo no hice nada. Estaba conectada tranquilita. Entonces Sexward vino a mí, me tentó y me sedujo, y yo… yolediminúmerodeteléfono —termino rápido y ni yo puedo entenderme.

—Espera, espera… respira —me ordena y lo hago—. Ahora sí, con calma, dime qué pasó.

—Edward me habló al chat y… —El sonido de un _whatsApp_ recibido me interrumpe. Abro los ojos muy, muy grandes y empujo a Rose. Salto a mi cama por mi teléfono, con manos temblorosas leo el mensaje.

_Quiero cogerte_

Esas dos simples palabras me hacen quedar en shock. Joder, ¿morí de un infarto y estoy en el cielo? Esto es un puto sueño.

Rose llega a mi lado y me quita el teléfono de las manos. Yo aún sigo como una pendeja con la boca abierta y mirando a la nada.

—Me cago en la madre de este tipo, directo y certero —dice leyendo—. Respóndele —me ordena entregándome el teléfono.

—¿Qué le digo? —Pregunto como tonta y Rose arquea una ceja.

—¿Esto no es lo que querías, Isabella?... Estuviste como una loca tras él, ya tienes lo que querías.

Otra alerta vuelve a captar mi atención.

_¿Te asusté, pequeña?_

Leo y lo imagino diciéndome eso con su sonrisa de medio lado. Edward a veces puede llegar a ser petulante. Me dejo de tonterías y pongo mi _modo loba, On_.

_Necesitas más que eso para intimidarme, cariño ;)_

Escribo rápidamente y, en seguida llega su respuesta.

_Me gusta eso, no andaré con rodeos, no es mi estilo. Me gustas y lo sabes. Hiciste lo imposible para tentarme y ahora me tienes, me tienes con unas indescriptibles ganas de cogerte. ¿Qué harás para solucionar eso, pequeña niña?_

—¡Roooosee! Mira… —Le lanzo el teléfono, me tiro en la cama boca abajo y me quejo. Estoy asustada. ¡Joder! Yo pensé que él no me daría ni la hora y está aquí, dejándome en claro lo que quiere.

¿Estoy dudando? Lo pienso y me doy cuenta de que no. Son solo los nervios del momento, no todos los días tu fantasía sexual dice que quiere cogerte.

Escucho a Rose reír, de inmediato levanto la cabeza y la encuentro con una cara angelical que asusta.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Le pregunto mientras me da el celular.

_Puedo hacer muchas cosas… pero primero necesito algo de motivación visual…_

—¡Rose! ¿Cómo pudiste? —Me quejo—.Te odio. ¡Mierda! Pensará que soy una puta —Dirijo mi vista de nuevo al celular—. ¿Motivación visual? En serio, te odio, yo… —Todo lo que tenía en mi boca se queda ahí estancado. Mi cerebro se queda en blanco, mi boca se abre y mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que ven. Ahí estaba, en todo su esplendor, una foto de la verga de Edward.

Llámenme loca, pero era… ¿Linda? Rosada, pálida y brillante. Y lo más importante, sin vellos. No era muy grande, ni muy pequeña. Tenía la medida justa. Eso estaba bien para mí.

—¡Quiero veeeeer! —Escuché y no alcancé a reaccionar cuando Rose me quitó el teléfono de las manos.

Abre los ojos como platos cuando ve la foto.

—No podré volver a ver la cara de Edward sin imaginar su verga —susurra—. Tiene una verga linda y rosadita —La miro con cara de póker antes de arrancarle el teléfono.

Mi teléfono vuelve a sonar y leo:

_¿Te comieron los dedos los ratones, pequeña? Me encantaría haber visto tu cara cuando viste mi verga. Te veré muy pronto ;)_

¿Eso era una despida? Así tan rápido como llegó, se fue. Me tiro de espaldas y dejo salir un suspiro.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas que se puede cumplir —Escucho a Rose decir sarcástica.

—¡Si! —grito a la nada.

Edward Cullen y yo teníamos una deuda, que yo me encargaría de cobrar con creces.

.

.

.

**1. ****Combinación**** entre el nombre de Edward y la palabras sexo.  
2. Gancho: Bella se refiere a que esa es la parte de su cuerpo con la que conquista****  
3. Leggins; pantalones ajustados al cuerpo.  
4. Snorlax: es un pokemon azul gordito xD  
5. Letra de cloroformo de Caramelos de Cianuro.**

¿Quieren continuación? Tu respuesta en un rr ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenaaas!**

**Aquí**** estamos de nuevo con la segunda parte de este Two shot. Muchísimas gracias a todas por el apoyo y por el gran recibimiento que le dieron a la historia, gracias por agregarnos a sus alertas, favoritos y dejarnos sus rr, esa es nuestra única paga, mil gracias por darle una oportunidad a este Edward, para nosotras ha sido un placer presentarlo.**

**Muchas gracias a Karen Lorena por la portada, quedo brutal nena *_***

**Este capitulo no esta beteado hemos decidido subirlo así gracias su acoso, en cuento nuestra beta nos entregue el capitulo este sera reemplazado, así que disculpa de ante mano si se nos escapa algún error.**

**Capitulo dedicado a Teresa por su cumpleaños, felicidades cariño.**

**Ahora si a leer chicas!**

**Segunda parte.**

_Olvidate del príncipe azul, búscare un lobo feroz que te vea mejor, que te escuche mejor y que te coma mejor..._

_Anonimo_

Había pasado mucho, muchísimo tiempo desde que Edward se manifestó, bien, quizás estoy exagerando un poco, sólo ha pasado una semana.

Después de la interesante charla e intercambio de imágenes no volvió a hablarme y a mí me dio miedo buscarlo.

Me haría de rogar, todo lo bueno se hace esperar y yo entraba en esa categoría.

Oficialmente había dejado toda la locura del acoso a un lado, ahora era una mujer seria que iba por los caminos del señor.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rose y ella había decidido que todos iríamos a un club a bailar, intente negarme pero no hubo poder humano que la hiciera aceptar mi negativa.

Unos insistentes bocinazos me hicieron rodar los ojos, Rasalie estaba aquí para ir de compras porque según ella debíamos comprar ropa nueva porque grandes sucesos pasarían esta noche.

—Belliiiiita —canturrea en cuanto me subo a su coche, ruedo los ojos por su entusiasmo—. Deja el mal humor —se queja—. Hoy será tu noche. —sonríe enigmáticamente.

—Tonta —me quejo—. Por cierto Feliz cumple siglos acosadora de pelones. —aunque desde que esta con Emmett ha dejado un lado su obsesión por los calvitos.

Se ríe a carcajadas y pisa el acelerador a fondo.

.

.

.

15 minutos después habiamos llegado al centro comercial donde trabajaba Edward.

— ¿Por qué este? —me quejo.

—Aquí están las mejores tiendas de vestidos —se encoge de hombros—. Y Edward no te va a comer —sonríe maliciosamente—. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás sí.

—Deja de torturarme con eso —gimo—. No saber que esperar de él, me pone ansiosa.

—Ya verás. —la escucho decir pero no le doy importancia y comenzamos a caminar hacia las tiendas.

¿La suerte me odia? La respuesta es sí, la maldita tienda de " los mejores vestidos" según Rosalie quedaba justo en frente del local de tatuajes de Edward.

Cuando paso por el frente lucho con toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no girar mi cabeza.

Sabía que en cuanto me encontrara con Edward miraría primero su polla que su cara.

— ¿Me veo bien? —pregunta Rose saliendo del probador con un vestido rojo.

—Sí. —murmuro algo ida.

—Reacciona —dice y me tira uno de los vestidos que antes se había probado—. Ten, pruébate esto y esto —dice tirándome otro vestido, entro al probador y rápidamente me lo pruebo y me miro en el espejo, me veo bien con el, es un vestido negro de coctel bastante lindo, me llega a medio muslo, es palabra de honor sin tirantes con un detalle cruzado en el medio de los senos

Salgo del probador y Rose suelta un grito de aprobación al verme, ruedo los ojos ante su entusiasmo.

—Te ves hermosa —dice y de repente fija su mirada detrás de mí, intento voltearme para ver que capta su atención pero Rose no me deja—. Espera.

— ¿Espero qué? —pregunto cuando veo que no hace ni dice nada, se encoge de hombros en señal de no tener nada que decir y se da media vuelta. Jodida loca.

La veo mal antes de entrar al probador de nuevo a quitarme el maldito vestido para poder largarme a mi casa.

Lo sé, últimamente tengo un humor de perros.

.

.

.

— ¡Esto está fenomenal! —grita Rose por encima de la música.

Asiento, en realidad no veo lo fenomenal en una disco igual que cualquier otra, y es un día igual que otro.

— ¡Maldición! Quita esa cara de culo —dice Rose y me hala el cabello—. La noche es larga y trae sorpresas. —me guiña un ojo.

Antes de que pueda preguntarle que mierda se trae con todo este jodido misterio aparece ante nosotras, Emmett.

—Bebé —dice Rose en cuanto lo ve y se le tira encima succionando la cara con un beso. Ruedo los ojos.

Cuando por fin se separan Emmett me ve y en su cara aparece una sonrisa enigmática.

—Trasero Sexy —me tira un beso al aire y yo le saco el dedo medio—. ¡Uy que humor!

—Vete a la mierda —gruño—. ¿Dónde demonios están los demás? No quiero pasar el resto de la noche viendo como ambos hacen una película porno.

—Los demás uhmm ¿No vendrán? —dice Rose pero al final suena como una pregunta.

— ¿Para qué carajo querías que yo viniera? si no vas a quitar las manos de Emmett en toda la puta noche, no haré nada aquí. —lloriqueo patéticamente, Rose abre la boca para hablar pero...

—Hoy podríamos hacer muchas cosas. —una voz sexy la interrumpe a mis espaldas. ¡Mierda! un escalofrío me recorre de arriba a abajo cuando el olor a perfume ligado con cigarrillo llega hasta mí, Edward ha dado un paso y está completamente pegado a mi espalda.

Cierro los ojos y trago ruidosamente ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago? ¿Y por qué tengo que actuar como retrasada?

Doy un paso adelante y lentamente me giro.

—Hola. —lo saludo e inevitablemente mis ojos van hacia su paquete.

— ¿Me hablas a mí, o a mi pene? —pregunta con cierta burla en su voz. Escucho como Rose y Emmett sueltan una carcajada.

Algo en mi cerebro hace clip, podre querer violarlo pero no dejare que Sexward se burle de mí.

— ¡Vete a la mierda momia petulante! —le medio grito y me voy de ahí ante la atenta mirada de Emmett, Rose y del mismo Edward.

Llego a la barra y pido un tequila doble que me tomo de un trago sin pensarlo.

—Mmm chica dura —casi me ahogo con mi lengua cuando escucho la voz de Edward de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le digo molesta, no es justo que aparezca cuando quiere y desaparezca por arte de magia.

—Tú sabes lo que yo quiero. —dice y pasa sus dedos de arriba a abajo por mis brazos, eso hace que tiemble pero me niego a bajar la guardia.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —digo haciéndome la tonta, no espero su respuesta y comienzo a caminar hacia la pista de baile cuando comienza a sonar _**closer de Nine Inch Nails**_.

— ¿Juegas a tentarme y luego huyes? —lo escucho al tiempo que siento como sus manos se cierran en mi cintura y me voltea—. Me excita todo este juego del gato y el ratón —se pasa la lengua por los labios—. ¿Y sabes que también me excita? —muevo la cabeza en señal de negativa—. Este culo tuyo —dice al tiempo que me da un apretón sin pudor alguno y sin importarle que estemos en un lugar lleno de personas.

Abro la boca para protestar pero Edward es más rápido y antes de que pueda decir algo, junta sus labios con los míos y sin permiso mete su lengua en mi boca y comienza a moverla tratando de dominarme, suelto un gemido y me rindo ante él.

Luego de unos segundos que para mí fueron como horas se separa de mi labios llevándose entre sus dientes mi labio inferior.

—Edward —me quejo e intento soltarme de él, poner distancia es lo mejor, si no, soy capaz de tirarme encima de él, quitarle la ropa y violarlo contra la pared.

—No —dice y me pega más a su cuerpo y siento de primera mano cómo está de emocionado. Suelta una risita como si supiera en que estoy pensando—. Bailemos. —no me pregunta más bien me ordena.

—Yo no bailo. —digo como tonta.

—Yo te haré bailar y te haré hacer muchas cosas más —no espera respuesta de mi parte y junta más aún su cuerpo con el mío, si eso es posible. Él es más alto que yo, siento su respiración en mi oído—._** I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside**_(1) —gimo cuando lo escucho cantar en mi oído.

¡Por Dios! ¿Soy yo o de repente está haciendo un calor infernal?

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —vuelvo a preguntar en un patético lloriqueo. Edward se separa de mí y me mira fijamente.

—No lo repetiré dos veces, Quiero cogerte, cogerte como un animal —sonríe diabólicamente—. Si dices que sí, no habrá marcha atrás, no escaparas de mí... Tú eliges Isabella —acaricia mi nombre con sus labios—. ¿Aceptas? —pregunta extendiendo su mano.

Joder ¿Aceptaba? Esto es lo que quiero y ansío desde siempre

—Isabella —insiste Edward, su voz me trae a la realidad y me doy cuenta que en lugar de dar una respuesta parezco una anormal mirando a la nada.

Tomo la mano que me ofrece y él sonríe de forma malévola.

.

.

.

La casa de Edward era... No sé cómo mierda era porque no me dejo fijarme en ella pues apenas llegamos me coge y me echa sobre su hombro y en menos de 5 zancadas estamos en su cuarto.

Sin miramientos alguno me coloca en su cama, me mira sonriendo mientras se quita la camisa y por fin revela ante mí su glorioso pecho, mis ojos lo recorren con avaricia y cuando veo sus tatuajes me muerdo el labio para no gemir, lo encuentro increíblemente sexual. Termina de desvestirse lentamente mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo.

Y queda ante mí como Dios lo trajo a este puto y perverso mundo. ¡Y lo que ven mis ojitos virginales! Su glorioso y majestuoso pene, era más hermoso en la vida real que en la foto que no le hizo la más mínima justicia.

— ¿Te gusta? —dijo Edward con petulancia.

Quito mis ojos de su cosita y lo miro.

—Eres un jodido narciso.(2) —Edward sonríe.

—Así te gusto. —se encoge de hombros. No respondo nada porque él tiene razón, y al parecer Edward tampoco quería oírme porque me besa y comienza a quitarme el vestido.

—Al fin —dice cuando estoy sólo en bragas delante de él—. Muy lindos. —dice pasando la mano por el contorno de mi seno. Su tacto me produce escalofríos y me arqueo contra su mano buscando más contacto—. Calma dulzura. —susurra Edward antes de deslizar mis bragas por mis piernas y dejarme completamente desnuda.

Con cuidado deja caer su cuerpo contra el mío, sentir su peso contra mí me agrada y me excita en partes iguales, se lo hago saber tirándolo de su cuello y chocando mi boca contra la suya.

— ¡Wow! —dice cuando se separa de mí—. Vas aprendiendo. —dice y sonríe, quiero golpearlo por cómo es pero no puedo.

Edward baja su cara hasta mi cuello y comienza a dejar besos húmedos ahí, gimo por la sensación y suelto unas risitas, tengo muchas cosquillas, él no me presta atención y continúa dejando besos hasta que llega a mis senos.

— Mis pequeñas niñas —murmura antes de llevar su boca hasta uno de mis pezones y comenzar a chupar como un jodido desquiciado, mientras con la otra mano masajea mi otro seno.

Llevo mi mano hasta sus cabellos y los acaricio, aprovecho y pego su cabeza más contra mí. Luego de unos minutos o segundos, no tengo idea del tiempo, Edward se separa de mí y con sus manos junta mis dos pechos de manera que puede llevarse ambos pezones a la boca.

¿Se puede llegar a un orgasmo con solo esto? Yo creo que sí, porque yo estaba a punto de tenerlo o eso creía, pero antes de poder si quiera comprobarlo, Edward se separa de mí, quiero protestar pero no puedo, mi no tan amado Sexward me besa acallando mis reclamos.

Devora mis labios con ímpetu y creo que me voy a desmayar por falta de oxígeno, de un momento a otro Edward comienza a restregarse contra mí, me separo de sus labios para gemir y él aprovecha para hablar.

— ¿De qué forma quieres dejar de ser virgen? —pregunta con voz ronca mientras se restriega contra mi muslo.

— ¿Ah? —le respondo con otra pregunta, estoy aturdida por tenerlo desnudo encima de mi.

— Vamos niña pícara —dice y sonríe de la forma más sexual, espera unos minutos por mi respuesta pero al ver que yo no tengo ni puta idea de que habla, vuelve a hablar—. ¿De qué manera quieres que me entierre en ti? —su voz ha bajado unas octavas y puedo jurar que está más ronca y oscura cuando lo dice.

¡Ay puta madre! Oficialmente estoy más derretida que el polo norte por el calentamiento global. Edward es tan sexual y joder que está desnudo encima de mí restregando su hermoso pene contra mí.

— ¿Dónde quedo la pequeña acosadora que estaba frenética porque me la cogiera? No me gustan las santurronas en la cama —susurra y pasa su lengua por mi mejilla y ¡Santa mierda! Que cosa más excitante.

—Yo... Yo quiero algo ¿Que me guste? — ¡Bravo Bella! has sonado más virgen que la mismísima Virgen María ¡Idiota! Oigo a mi conciencia regañandome.

Edward suelta una carcajada seca y llena de humor.

—Claro que te va a gustar, Yo haré que te retuerzas y que anheles mi polla dentro de ti —Dios, si me matas ahora moriré feliz, aunque pensándolo mejor, no, mátame luego que Edward me coja.

Que Sexward hable sucio le da un toque extra a toda esta jodida locura.

— ¿Has tenido un orgasmo alguna vez, Bella? —susurra en mi oído y luego chupa el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Respondo con un quejido, soy un maldito manojo de nervios que no dice nada coherente. Edward me mira se sonríe y luego habla.

—Nunca me han gustado las vírgenes en la cama, no soy un hombre de sexo convencional, pero verte así —se levanta de encima de mi cuerpo—. Temblando y esperando por lo que yo te quiera dar, me está matando, estoy jodidamente duro, mira —señala su verga, la toma entre sus manos y la masajea. —Quiero enterrarme en ti —su mano sube y baja más rápido.

—Edward. —gimo.

—No gimas, aún empiezo contigo —dice y sonríe y yo no sé qué hacer ni que sentir.

Lleva sus manos hasta mis rodillas y separa mis piernas dejándome expuesta ante él, por impulso quiero cerrar las piernas ¡Que así se ve el alma! pero Edward no me deja.

—No —dice y me suelta una pequeña nalgada, y llámenme loca pero eso me excita aún más y suelto un quejido—. ¿Te gusta? -pregunta Edward y con toda la vergüenza del mundo asiento—. Al parecer no eres tan dulce e inocente después de todo, será realmente entretenido jugar contigo.

¿Y que dije? Nada, hoy mi lengua parecía haberse perdido y mis neuronas no hacían sinapsis.

— ¿Sabes? Si no hablas pensaré que estoy cogiendo a una muñeca inflable —dice con desilusión y chasquea su lengua—. Yo te haré cantar en hebreo — y de lo siguiente que soy consciente es que Edward se ha movido a gran velocidad y su cabeza está enterrada en mi intimidad.

Pasa su lengua de arriba a abajo por mi sexo mientras sus ojos están clavados en mi cara, involuntariamente suelto un quejido y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás, eso siente tan bien.

Se despega lo suficiente de mí y sube su mano hasta mi sexo y separa mis labios, veo que cuando mira mi humedad se pasa la lengua por su labio inferior, mueve sus dedos hasta mi clítoris y comienza a hacer círculos sobre esté, gimo y me arqueo ofreciéndome más a él.

Siento como Edward suspira y cesa el movimiento de su mano, suelto un quejido de protesta que se termina convirtiendo en gemido pues Sexward ha bajado su cabeza nuevamente a mi intimidad y está besándome y chupándome sin repudio alguno.

— ¡Edward! —grito a todo pulmón e intento separarme de su jodida y milagrosa boca pero él no me lo permite—. ¡Por Dios! —elevo mis caderas por más, las sensaciones que recorren mi cuerpo son contradictorias por un lado quiero liberarme pero por otro quiero más de él, más de su boca más de su lengua que... El hilo racional de mis pensamientos es cortado cuando Edward me penetra con su lengua, una... Dos... Tres veces arremete contra mí de forma violenta, cuando parece cansarse levanta su vista hasta mi cara y me mira, sé que debo ser un desastre siento el sudor correr por mis sienes. Yo no quiero que él me mire... Yo quiero liberar la sensación que tengo en mi vientre bajo así que poseída por un demonio o siendo yo otra vez, con mis manos bajo su cabeza de nuevo a mi intimidad, Edward medio sonríe y habla.

— ¿Te ha gustado? —asiento—. Quiero que me veas mientras te como el coño. Siéntate —ordena, aturdida me levanto y quedo sentada con Edward arrodillado frente a mí—. Abre las piernas —me dice con tono autoritario. Embelesada por su voz autoritaria e hipnótica voz abro las piernas—. Eso... —dice y sonríe malicioso—. Inclínate sobre tus codos —hago lo que pide—. Ahora disfruta y mírame. —Edward mete su cabeza entre mis piernas, me toma por las caderas y pega sus labios a mi sexo mientras me mira fijamente, por instinto al sentir el contacto de su boca _ahí_ y de su barba raspar contra mis muslos, cierro los ojos, de lo próximo que soy consciente es de una nueva nalgada—. No los cierres. —dice Edward contra mi intimidad, el movimiento de sus labios me hace sentir un escalofrío.

Usando todo mi autocontrol no cierro los ojos y miro fijamente a Edward, esto parece incentivarlo porque comienza a succionar y a pasar su lengua de arriba a abajo en mi sexo, gimo y me retuerzo pero mi vista sigue clavada en él, en lo que está haciendo. Mueve una de sus manos hasta mi intimidad y separa mis labios y comienza a atacar con su lengua mi clítoris, lo lame de arriba a abajo y luego lo toma entre sus labios y lo chupa, ahí lo pierdo y comienzo a sollozar, siento rodar mis ojos y caigo extendida en la cama, Edward continua con su jodido ataque laminado todo lo que consigue y yo... Yo estoy hecha un manojo de sensaciones, la presión que hay en mi vientre se está volviendo deliciosamente insoportable y mis caderas comienzan a elevarse más rápido al encuentro de la lengua de Edward.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! —me quejo y llevo mis manos a la cabeza de Edward intentando apartarlo pero eso hace que comience a chupar más fuerte. Mis gritos y los húmedos sonidos de succión son los que reinan en la habitación, luego de unos minutos siento como un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo, mi espalda se arquea y el nudo que había en mi vientre se rompe y queda una sensación de éxtasis y por fin se lo que es un jodido orgasmo.

Siento como Edward aún está moviendo sus labios contra mí pero estoy tan ida que no me molesto en apartarlo.

Luego sube por mi cuerpo hasta que su cara esta encima de la mía, lucho contra la pesadez y abro mis parpados y lo veo ahí sonriente y sus mejillas húmedas por mi esencia, siento como mi cara comienza a enrojecerse y él lo nota y suelta una carcajada llena de humor antes de juntar sus labios con los míos y darme un corto beso, cuando se separa de mis labios su boca va hasta mi cuello y comienza a dejar láminas ahí y luego sopla casándome un escalofrío, siento como sus labios comienzan a succionar justo ahí donde late mi pulso, eso dejara marca.— ¿Has decido como lo quieres? —pregunta hablando justo en mi oído, comienza a mover su caderas y su miembro se roza contra mi vientre.

Gimo porque se siente tan bien, ¿cómo será cuando este dentro de mí? —. Quiero que sepas —continua hablando y moviendo sus caderas como si me estuviese embistiendo—. Detesto el misionero — ¿Qué detesta el misionero y como coño lo íbamos hacer entonces? Jodida mierda Edward al parecer es toda una caja de sorpresa. Como si estuviese leyendo mi pensamiento...—. Pero esta vez haremos una excepción. —susurra y deja un beso en mi frente me parece un gesto bastante contradictorio por la forma que hablaba hace unos minutos.

Acomoda su cuerpo de manera que queda alineado con mi centro. Veo cuidadosamente su rostro, tiene una expresión de concentración que lo hace ver más hermoso aún, si eso es posible.

—Abre las piernas —me pide y por un momento dudo—. ¿Estás segura de esto? Estoy siendo un maldito caballero preguntándote esto cuando lo que quiero es joderte duro y profundo ahora mismo. —dice mientras me mira con esos ojos verdes que parecen taladrarme.

—Si —susurro—. Quiero esto, te quiero a ti dentro de mí, quiero que seas el primero. —y el ultimo añadí en mi mente. Edward sonríe y habla

—Esto será el puto cielo —dice y choca su boca con la mía dándome un beso rudo y demandante, antes de separarse me muerde los labios y luego pasa la lengua por estos, no puedo evitar quejarme y restregarme contra él.

Edward apoya su peso en un brazo, y con su mano toma su verga y la lleva hasta mi centro y comienza a moverla de arriba abajo, separa mis labios y sigue con el roce pero esta vez sobre mi clítoris. Me retuerzo y gemidos altos salen de mi boca.

—Hazlo ¡Maldita sea! —me quejo Edward está jugando conmigo.

—Uhh pequeña niñita linda y de sucia boca me pregunto cómo se verá esa boquita alrededor de mi pene —habla sonriendo—. ¿Tomas la píldora? —asiento—. Bien, porque odio el látex. —dice y no se mueve, ahora está quieto ahí, sólo mirándome.

—Cógeme de una maldita vez. —mi voz suena como un patético quejido.

Edward sonríe y entra en mí de una sola estocada dejándome sin aire, mi boca se abre soltando un grito mudo y me pego más él. ¡Puta mierda! Eso había dolido en la madre, siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Al mal paso se le da prisa —dice mirándome fijamente.

— ¡Maldito desgraciado eres un bru... —no termino de hablar porque Edward baja sus dedos hasta mi clítoris y comienza a acariciarlo, eso mitiga mucho el dolor que estoy sintiendo, al cabo de unos minutos ya no hay rastro de dolor pero si una pequeña molestia.

—Te juro que si no me muevo mis bolas explotaran —dice con los dientes apretados, no le respondo nada y soy yo quien comienza a mover tímidamente mis caderas contra las suyas.

Al primer roce suelto un gemido y Edward jadea antes de comenzar a mover su caderas, grito cuando lo hace.

— ¡Maldita sea! Ugh —habla con los dientes apretados—. No me pidas que pare, porque no lo haré.

—No... No quiero que lo hagaaas. ¡ah!. —al final termino soltando un gemido, Edward se deja de consideraciones y comienza a embestirme duro, mis senos rebotaban al son de sus movimientos, sube una manos hasta mi seno derecho y toma mi pezón entre sus dedos y comienza a apretarlo—. ¡Por Dios! — ¿Por qué había esperado 21 años para tener sexo? Me estaba perdiendo del puto éxtasis.

—Bella —Edward me llama—. Mira —señala con su vista la unión de nuestros sexos, y veo perfectamente como su pene sale lleno de nuestros fluidos y se vuelve a perder en mí, ¡Joder! Ver eso me enciende más y hace que me mueva con más ímpetu contra él.

Por puro impulso doblo ambas piernas, esto hace que sienta a Edward más adentro.

— ¡Edward! Edward Edwaaaard —si pensaba que el sexo oral era algo del otro mundo, esto era la puta locura. ¡Maldición!

Siento como mis paredes comienzan a apretarse en torno al miembro de Edward y este al sentirlo gime y comienza a darme más duro, poco a poco en mi vientre comienza a formarse otra vez esta nueva y extraña sensación.

—No aguantaré mucho más —Edward habla con los dientes apretados. —Había olvidado lo rico que es coger a una virgen —cabrón petulante quiero matarlo. Claro, después que termine de hacérmelo—. Tócate —me ordena. Y apartando toda la vergüenza que su orden me causa, llevo dos de mis dedos hasta mi clítoris y comienzo a hacer pequeños y perezosos círculos que me causan más placer, aumento los movimientos de mis dedos porque siento que estoy cerca otra vez. Sexward me toma de las caderas y las baja contra su miembro de forma rápida. Grito, grito porque se siente bien, mis piernas pierden la fuerza y caen laxas, me arqueo cuando ya no puedo más y lo dejo ir, me corro sollozando y dándole gracias a Sexward por dejarme saber lo que es un orgasmo, aun en medio de mi liberación siento como Edward se corre y su semen es expulsado dentro mí, él cae inerte sobre mí, su cara queda a la altura de mis pechos.

Luego de unos minutos que ambos usamos para respirar Edward se levanta de mi cuerpo y deja un beso ahí en mis senos.

— ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Supere tus expectativas? —pregunta acostándose detrás de mí y pasando su pierna por encima de las mías, pegando su jodida y gloriosa verga en mis nalgas.

—Si —le digo tímidamente, suelto un suspiro y bostezo.

— ¡Oh no!, no dormirás aún, Ponte en 4 ¡Ya! —ordena dándome una nalgada que me hace espabilarme.

Separo mi cuerpo del de él y volteo mi cabeza para verlo sonriendo y tocándose a sí mismo. Siento una nueva ola de excitación y ni corta ni perezosa pierdo tiempo en hacer lo que me dice.

—No me equivoque contigo, eres la perra que necesitaba en mi cama —susurra detrás de mí—. Ya que nos deshicimos de ese pequeño problema tuyo —dice en mi oído, su pecho está pegado completamente a mi espalda eso me causa un escalofrío—. Vas a saber lo que realmente es el sexo duro, quiero cogerte como un maldito poseso Isabella. —termina de decir susurrando y yo gimo, gimo por su boca sucia y por imaginarme todo lo que me puede llegar a hacer.

Cuando siento que se está moviendo intento voltearme pero Edward no me deja.

—Para lo que tengo en mente, te quiero así, en 4 patas —Jesús ¿Por qué tiene que tener esa boca tan sucia y excitante? con ese tono puede pedirme lo que quiera y como ciega lo cumplo.

Comienza a dejar besos por el largo de mi columna y a medida que lo hace raspa su barba contra mi piel, la sensación me causa miles de escalofríos.

Jadeo sonoramente cuando siento como con su lengua serpentea en mi espalda baja, casi llegando a mis nalgas cierra los labios en torno a mi piel y comienza a succionar.

— ¡Edward! —me quejo y mis caderas corcovean.

—Shh —dice cuando se separa de mi piel—. Esto es sólo el maldito comienzo— habla y siento como sus manos van hasta mis glúteos—. Amo tu culo, es tan sexy y caliente —me suelta una nalgada cuando termina de decirlo—. Siempre ibas y me provocabas con el, intentabas llamar mi atención, sin saber que estaba más que duro y dispuesto a meterme en ti — ¡Maldición! Eso quiere decir que tan indiferente no le era, y que todos mis jodidos planes locos sirvieron para algo—. Traté de pasarlo por alto, porque se supone que los caballeros no van detrás de pequeñas niñas pero ¿Sabes algo? No soy un maldito caballero, soy un perverso que quiere meterse entre tus piernas y joderte duro por insolente y pícara. —sollozo porque no sé qué otra cosa decir y porque estoy caliente por el discurso que Edward se ha tirado.

Siento como sus manos toman mis nalgas y las separan.

¿El piensa... Piensa meter su pene ahí? ¿No sé supone que por ahí todo sale, nada entra?

¡Detenlo! Nos va a dejar sin poder sentarnos de por vida, me grita una voz dentro de mi cabeza y por primera vez siento que ha dicho algo inteligente y sigo su orden.

—Edward no creo que... ¡Ah! —grito porque Sexward paso su lengua ahí.

Su boca va hasta mi sexo y chupa otra vez, sus besos ahí son ruidosos e insistentes, siento como va moviendo su boca hasta quedar mi culo otra vez.

—No —me quejo en intento apartarme pero Edward me tiene tomada por las caderas, no escucha mi negativa y comienza a mover su lengua en círculos por la abertura de mi ano, mientras siento como dos de sus dedos van a mi clítoris, y comienza a moverlos contra el—. No quiero esto —mis palabras más falsas no pueden ser porque me gusta lo que está haciendo con su boca y dedos.

No sé qué diablos hace ni me interesa saber cómo mierda cierra su boca y comienza a succionar ahí.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Aaaaah! —suelto un fuerte grito y me muevo insistente contra la mano y boca de Edward, siento como con sus dedos me penetran y ahí creo que mis ojos ruedan hacia atrás y me muevo con más desesperación.

Quiero correrme, quiero liberar este jodido peso que siento en mi vientre.

—No puedo —lloro pero aun así Edward no para al contrario chupa y mueve sus dedos con más avidez, mis piernas comienzan a temblar, me arqueo y grito dejándome ir, estoy a punto de caer como peso muerto en la cama, cuando siento como Edward sin miramientos me penetra de forma ruda.

— ¡Ay! —grito al mismo tiempo que él gime roncamente, me toma por las caderas con ambas manos y comienza a embestirme de formar ruda.

—Así quería joderte —dice con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo que hace al moverse como lo está haciendo y hablar—. Tienes que mirar como mi verga se pierde en ti.

No hago más que gemir, no puedo hablar, mis neuronas parecen estar de vacaciones

Edward lleva su mano hasta mi hombro y me empuja hasta él, de esa forma consigue que mi espalda se arquee.

— ¡Mierda! —digo cuando siento que es más profundo de esta manera.

—Boca sucia —dice y me nalguea. Jadeo por eso—. ¿Te gusta? —pregunta por segunda vez en la noche.

—Siii —gimo en respuesta y Edward vuelve a nalguearme, cada vez que lo hace siento que estoy un paso más cerca de mi orgasmo, Sexward también lo siente porque comienza a moverse más rápido, no sé cómo logra mantener el equilibrio teniendo en cuenta que su mano aún está contra mi hombro.

—Espera un segundo más —dice con los dientes apretados.

Yo niego frenéticamente con la cabeza, no hay poder humano que refrene mi orgasmo y así se lo hago saber dejándome ir, por la magnitud de mi liberación mis brazos comienza a deslizarse por la cama, Edward me toma antes de que caiga, levanta mi cuerpo de manera que ambos quedamos arrodillados en la cama, pasa mis manos por detrás de su cabeza, y sus manos van de nuevo a mi cintura y comienza a moverse dentro de mí.

Mis ojos se cierran, estoy agotada pero aun así mi cuerpo reacciona contra sus movimientos, y comienzo a gemir, Edward baja una mano hasta mis piernas y busca mi clítoris, lo encuentra y comienza frotarlo.

— ¡Sí! —dice en cuanto siente que comienzo a cerrarme entorno de su miembro—. ¡Maldita sea sí! —se mueve más a prisa, siento como sollozo y una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla.

— ¡Edward! —grito cuando me corro y él me sigue, su cuerpo choca contra el mío y yo me dejo caer en la cama como muerta en vida.

Sexward jadea contra mi cuello lo que me causa frío, él siente que me estremezco y deja un beso ahí.

—Moriré en medio del sexo si lo hacemos otra vez —hablo con los ojos cerrados, en serio no resisto otra ronda.

—Tranquila dulzura no haremos nada... Por ahora —siento que sonríe mientras habla.

Algunas noches no están hechas para dormir y hoy parece ser una de ellas...

.

.

.

—Otra vez soñando despierta. —mi voz favorita en el mundo me saca de mis pecaminosos pensamientos.

—Lo siento estaba recordando a Sexward —le digo, y él se levanta de la cama algo molesto—. Mi amor...

—Sabes que odio cuando haces eso. —se pasa una mano por la cara.

— ¿Hacer qué? —le digo riendo, me levanto y lo rodeo los más que puedo con mis brazos.

—Llamarme Sexward —dice volteándose para quedar frente de mí—. Señora Cullen —sonríe y deja un beso en mis labios intenta abrazarme pero mi enorme panza de 7 meses no lo deja, hago un puchero y él vuelve a sonreír.

—No es gracioso. —me quejo soltándome de él y dándole la espalda.

—Dulzura —sonrío ante el apodo, aún recuerdo la primera vez que me llamó así y de eso han pasado 4 años, siento como sus brazos me rodean desde atrás y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te llame así?

—Si, manipulador —Edward se ríe y comienza pasar su mano contra mi panza, el bebé se mueve cuando lo siente y yo coloco mi mano contra la suya y las movemos juntos, mi pequeño o pequeña se mueve más insistentemente. Mi amado esposo da la vuelta y se arrodilla quedando a la altura de mi vientre.

—Pequeño renacuajo —sube mi camisa y le habla a mi panza—. Serás igual de loco que tu mamá —le doy un jalón de cabello por decir eso, él sonríe—. ¿Qué? —se encoge de hombros—. Eras una pequeña niña traviesa. —dice sonriendo pícaramente.

—Eres un tonto. —le digo sonriendo y paso mi mano por su nuca acariciando sus cabellos, Edward cierra los ojos ante mi tacto.

—Cásate conmigo. —dice rompiendo el silencio, lo miro como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—Tú y yo ya estamos casados. —levanto mi mano mostrándole el anillo que me había dado el día de nuestra boda.

—No importa, hagámoslo de nuevo —le resta importancia—. Podemos tener una boda nudista en Hawái —arqueo una ceja y suelto una carcajada—. Frente a un chamán preferiblemente ciego, nadie puede ver tu culo. —dice y le da un apretón a mi nalga.

—Estas consciente que eres un demente? viejito. —lo molesto y Edward pica el anzuelo porque frunce el ceño.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —dice amenazadoramente.

—Mmm —golpeo con mi dedo mi quijada—. Viejito, momia, fósil. —Edward arquea ambas cejas mostrado sorpresa.

—Vas a pagar por eso. —dice con fingido enojo antes de atacarme a cosquillas.

— ¡Edward! Paraa, el bebé. —le digo roja y con dificultad por hablar mientras rio, Edward deja su ataque y me abraza.

—Te amo. —le digo dándole un beso en su mejilla.

—Yo te amo más... mi pequeña y loca acosadora. —dice besando mis labios castamente y bajando su mano hasta tomarme una nalga por eso sonríe contra mis labios. Hay algunas cosas que no cambian con los años.**  
**

Fin!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y llegamos al fin con este par de locos!**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado, y también esperamos sus opiniones!**

**Besos!**


End file.
